Nothing to Lose
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Eric Bischoff finds himself questioning his position on the RAW roster. He's made mistakes before, but this time, his mistakes may cost him more than he's willing to lose.
1. Seeds of Satan

A/N: I am trying here to write something that doesn't center around romance. :) How's it working? With the loss of 10 WWE superstars, I felt it only right to go a little behind the scenes and bring a hint of fact to this story. Hope you enjoy. I dedicate this to the two people that have unrelenting reviewed my stories. With deepest thanks this is for Lance Cortex and Mentally- Unstable.

Eric stood at the bathroom sink, out of habit he reached for his razor. Mumbling a curse under his breath, he ran his hands over the gray stubble, that now graced his once smooth face. He splashed cold water on himself, hoping it would help clear his mind. For almost a month now, he had been in a rut. His desire and passion for the business was slowly dwindling away. It was different when he ran WCW. In those days, he was younger, had determination and was out to prove everyone wrong. Since reluctantly joining WWE, he felt like the life had literally been sucked out of him. He had been accused of being a sell-out and of selling his soul to the 'devil'. And he was beginning to wonder if that were indeed accurate. He studied his wearied reflection in the mirror, noticing lines that weren't there a month ago. He raked a hand through his natural, short, gray hair, relishing the freedom of not having to dye it anymore. He buttoned up his black dress shirt and walked into the bedroom. Glancing at the large numbers on the digital clock on the night stand, he decided it was time to tackle the hardest job of the day, waking his girl. At least she would brighten his day. He sat on the edge of the bed and snatched the covers away. She curled up into a ball, mumbling something about the light. He smiled to himself, how lucky was he to have her in his life he thought to himself. He reached over and shook her gently, she slapped his arm away, and smiled, still half asleep.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Eric said, as he playfully ruffled her hair. "Ready to face the spawns of Satan?"

Mel sat up on the bed, pulling the cover back over her. "Must we talk about the Satan seeds, so early in the morning? We'll get enough of the Mc Mahons tonight I'm sure."

Eric nodded and kissed her forehead. "I'll go get coffee while you shower, unless you prefer I join you."

Mel beamed. "Why Mr Bischoff, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse. But you are already dressed, and you look so good too." She leaned in closer, planting kisses on his neck. He shivered slightly, letting his head fall to the side, giving her more of an unobstructed path. Her hands made their way inside his shirt, he savored the softness of her warm hands against his chest. She delicately traced circles around his nipples, they hardened instantly. She nipped his earlobe with her teeth, and slid her tongue inside his ear, causing him to rock with the motion of her tongue. He moaned, and removed her arms from his neck. Turning to face her, he pulled her into him, crushing her breasts against him, as he planted a deep kiss on her. His tongue finding it's way to hers, she welcomed him, drawing his tongue deeper inside her mouth. His heart raced, as he tugged at the straps of her tank top. She shrugged lose of the restraining garment, her bare breast exposed to him. He openly admired her, she was so beautiful. He let his hands explore, taking in all of her. He stood up, hating and hurting to be away from her for even one second. He struggled to undo his belt. The phone ringing, temporarily distracted him. Mel pouted, and removed her skimpy shorts and panties, revealing all of herself, as Eric looked from her to the ringing phone. "I'm sorry babe. I need to take this." She rolled her eyes, threw her panties at him and excused herself to the shower, as Eric submerged himself in the phone conversation.

"Baby, I'm so sorry about earlier. Can you forgive me?" He pulled a cup of White Chocolate latte from behind his back and handed it to her.

"I forgive you this time but just so you know, you're gonna pay." She grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, no. That's not fair. I apologized and I brought you a latte. None, of your revenge plots now. Come on. Mel? Mel? Come on, don't do me like this. Not the silent treatment." Mel smiled seductively and got in the passenger side of the car.

"Mel, we have a three hour drive ahead of us. You can't give me the silent treatment. I need to talk to you about something serious."

Mel gave him a cautionary glance and stuck out her tongue. "Ok, Mel. You win. I'm a bad man. Happy now?"

"I suppose I can let my need for revenge slid _this_ time. But only cause I love you so much."

"And I you." Eric walked around the car and pumped the gas. He heard Mel's cell phone ring and heard her yakking away. Probably to Nidia, he thought. Those two were inseparable, he swore they were long lost sisters. They had the same uncanny sense of humor and were pure trouble when they got together. He shuddered at the memory of the last practical joke they had pulled. He topped of the gas and screwed on the cap. Getting in the car, he gave her a kiss on the cheek, as she continued chatting away and pulled out into the traffic.

After three hours of driving, one detour, and an hour of listening to Mel and Nidia talk about shoes, he was almost happy to be at the arena. Looking around the parking area reserved for the talent, he noticed that Vince's limo was no where to been seen. He did however notice the SUV that belonged to the younger Mc Mcahon, Stephanie. Melony and Eric locked eyes. "You don't think, _she's _running things tonight, do you?" Mel asked, with apparent distaste on her face.

Eric shrugged his shoulders, hoping for the best. "She's probably just here because she can't get her head out of Tripley's ass. You know she's been here more since the whole diva search contest. That did nothing for her trust level." He smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, as they walked into the arena. They're contentment was short lived, as they spotted the youngest seed of Satan, walking towards them.

"Ugh! Do you have to hang all over each other like two love sick teenagers? Really Eric, aren't you old enough to be her father?" Stephanie turned her nose with distaste.

"Nice to see you too Stephanie." Mel said, as she gave Eric a kiss on the lips and left her two_ bosses_, to go in search of Nidia.

"This type of behavior is inappropriate Eric. You can't just go around sleeping your way through the roster. Now let's move on to the pre production meeting. Daddy is ill, and won't be here. So I have taken it upon myself to take over tonight, with Hunter's help of course. Come on, everyone's waiting."

Eric looked at Stephanie, appalled at what she had just implied. He reached out and grabbed her by her fore arm, spinning her around. "Listen here Mrs. Mc Mahon-Helmsley- Levesque, whatever you go by these days. I am not sleeping my way anywhere. I took no pages out of your book. Unlike you and Hunter, I have a real relationship, based on pure, genuine feelings. I love Mel and our relationship is none of your concern. I'm here to do a job. I make sure things get done like they are suppose to and that's all that matters. NOW, we may continue to this meeting of yours." Stephanie searched for a rebuttal, but came up short as she huffed and puffed and followed Bischoff into the meeting.

"Hey girlie! Your hair looks great." Mel said as she walked into the women's locker room, greeting Nidia with a hug. Nidia squealed excitedly.

"Oh my God, Mel, you will not believe what I got." Nidia was jumping up and down like a kid at Christmas. Her brunette curls springing with her. Melony laughed.

"What? What are you so excited about?"

Nidia took a deep breath, and swallowed her gum. "Ok, well you know how I got a big push since being on Raw, and my salary increased, well..." She took another deep breath.

"What? What did you buy?"

"A house! Girl, I bought my first house. My very own house!" Nidia threw her arms around Mel. Embracing each other, they danced around the locker room, singing. "A house. A house. My very own house." They finally stopped, short of breath and fell out laughing.

"Nidia, I am so happy for you! This is the greatest news I've heard today."

"So, are you even going to ask me _where_ the house is?"

"Oh, well, I just assumed it was in Houston near your mom. _Where_ is the house Nidia?"

Nidia fell back against the wall, laughing hysterically. Tears of joy filled her eyes as she looked at her dearest friend. "I bought a house in your neighborhood, in San Antonio."

Melony's mouth literally fell open. "Oh Nidia. You didn't? You did!" Mel's own eyes watered, as she realized the sacrifice Nidia had made to be close to her. "What about your family?"

Nidia shrugged her shoulders. Tears still glistened in her eyes. "I'll only be a few hours away. They have been around me my whole life. Besides you are my family too. I want our future children to grow up together. I want us to live close, so we can hit all the malls together, hang out more and I need you to help me decorate."

"Nidia, I am so gonna kill you. You are making me cry. I love you so much girl! This is so great. My mind is already planning a barbeque."

"Ooohh, barbeque! And cold beer." The two laughed and fell against each other.

Eric walked out of the office, slamming the door shut. He had finally reached his breaking point. The Mc Mahons had screwed with the wrong man. He would no longer be a petty pawn in the mix of their power struggle. The line had been drawn and crossed. He pulled out his cell phone, deciding if he had sold his soul to one devil he might as well make a deal with another. "Hello. Heyman? This is Bischoff."

TBC


	2. Conspiracy

A/N: I mixed bits and pieces of the truth. The firings may be out of order for the stories sake, bear with me. I am NOT trying to keep up with the current storyline. After all the firings I just decided to write a little story and put my usual spin on things. As always, I'll review you, if you review me :) Special THANKS to Justagirl8225, Mentally-Unstable and Lance Cortex for the awesome reviews.

"Yeah Heyman, I know what it would take, but something has to be done. You can't tell me that you agree with this shit? Ratings are at an all time low. This corporation is sinking fast, and I for one, just as soon jump ship, while I still have some dignity intact." Eric was quiet, as he listened to the voice on the other end of the phone. "That may be so. But I'm too old for this shit. What do I have to lose?" He paused, and looked around, making sure no one was within earshot, he continued. "I just got out of a meeting with the princess. Things aren't looking good for anyone. Money is supposedly tight, at least that's the line their feeding the talent. They are going through the list right now, getting ready to weed out seven more superstars." He nodded his head, as he paced back and forth in the corridor. "Look, I think there's more to the story, things just aren't adding up. Keep your ears open and I'll call you when I get some more information." Eric flipped his phone shut and walked towards his make shift office for the night. He didn't like the way things were going. Stephanie and Hunter were up to their old tricks again, only this time the repercussions were irreversible. The amount of jealousy those two harbored was ludicrous. Add to it, the power that Hunter now wielded, made for a volatile mix. Test had witnessed it first hand. A feud from almost two years ago, between Hunter and Test on-air, eventually spilled into real-life. So when the opportunity came to dismiss talent, Hunter was quick to nominate Test. Although, Hunter technically had no authority to do so. Once inside the sanctity of his office, he took a seat at his desk and inhaled deeply. Shit around here was getting thick. Maybe conspiring with Heyman wasn't the wisest idea, but he had no other choice. And it wasn't like he hadn't tossed the idea around before. He opened his briefcase and removed a folder. Looking through a list of names and addresses, he highlighted three numbers in particular. He planned to make a lot of phone calls in the next week, but he couldn't very well make these calls without complete and utter privacy. He turned to the fax machine, as it's obnoxious beeps brought him out of his daydream. He reached over and removed the sheet of paper. Reading over it, he mumbled a curse, wadded it up and threw it at the door.

"Do you believe this shit?" Mel asked, as she stormed in through the door.

"I take it you just read the card for tonight?" Eric moved from behind his desk, walking over to her, he placed an arm around her and pulled her close. He needed her now more than ever.

"This is no doubt a set up. When has Christy ever _wrestled_? It's too easy. I mean, Nidia and I, against Stacy and Christy. We'll wipe the ring with them in sixty seconds! They can't keep me away from the belt forever. The fans know I am due a title shot. Where's the Women's Champion, Trish at anyway?"

Eric laughed sarcastically. "Well, she's probably where she normally is about this time. Right behind Stephanie, kissing ass."

"Yeah well, I'm sick of this shit Eric! I'm tired of being screwed over because of my relationship with you. I should have gold around my waist now. Not being made a joke out of by _wrestling_ two of the biggest sluts in the business."

Eric took on a somber look. "Look babe, I am sorry that you are getting punished for loving me. I don't blame you one bit if you walk out on me. I have half-way been expecting you to leave me anyways. I love you babe and I need you in my life, but if your career is more important than us, then by all means leave."

"Eric, that's not what I am saying. I'm not leaving you. That's exactly what _they_ want. Our love is strong enough to conquer anything, even this. I'll get my title shot one day, hopefully." Mel smiled at him, as he leaned over and placed a quick kiss on her forehead. He got up and returned to his desk.

"Babe, if all goes as planned, you will dominate the women's division." Eric gave her a wink. A look of mystery veiled his face.

"Do you know something I don't Mr. Bischoff?" She playfully teased, as she walked over to him and took a seat on his desk, resting her slender legs on either side of him.

Eric cleared his throat and loosened the top three buttons on his shirt. "Well, Miss Melony, actually there _is_ something I know, that you don't. But I will fill you in on that tonight, once we are back at the hotel. Now don't you have a match to prepare for?"

Melony gave a throaty laugh. "Very funny. You wouldn't actually call it a _match_ would you?"

"Good point sweetheart."

"I can take a hint though. I'll leave. I'm sure you have _lots_ of work to get to." Mel gave him a smile and run a hand over his short hair. Hopping off the desk, she kissed him fully on the mouth and turned to leave.

"Are you worried that Stephanie or Hunter might pull something?" Eric asked, worry lines etching his face.

"Nah. And even if they do I can handle myself. There's always a mass of weapons ringside."

"Be careful babe."

"No worries." Mel winked and walked out of the office.

"So, what did Eric say?" Nidia prodded, as she pulled her top over her head. Mel was obviously in deep thought, as she was struggling to adjust her elbow pads. She had know Eric long enough to know that he was hiding something. Frankly she was a little worried, to say the least.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Nidia loudly popped her gum, garnering Mel's full attention.

"Sorry Nid. What did you say?"

"What did Eric say about your match? And what did he say about Stephanie pulling you out of the title shot tonight?"

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "Oddly enough he didn't say much. Just that he will handle _things_. I'm sure that was directed towards the Billion dollar bitch. He really seemed preoccupied. I think he's definitely plotting something."

"Maybe he's been drinking." Nidia smirked.

"Yeah, that's probably it. Cause we all know he would never be so sneaky as to plot something behind someone's back unless he was drunk." Mel laughed and threw a towel at Nidia. "Come on girl, we've got a _match_ to win." Nidia groaned at the thought.

Nidia and Mel walked down the hallway towards the gorilla. "So, Nid. You never did tell me if a _certain someone_ would be moving in with you. Hm?"

Nidia giggled at the implication. "Well, actually we haven't really discussed it yet. I don't want to rush into anything. I really want to enjoy owning my own home before I have to share it with anyone other than my animals."

"I don't blame you. Where is Mr smoochy pants at anyways? He didn't come by the locker room for his daily dose of kisses." Mel made kissing noises at Nidia and laughed. Nidia paused in mid-stride and elbowed Mel in the arm. "Ow Nid! Geez can't you take a joke?"

"Shh! Look."

Melony followed Nidia's gaze and saw Stacy, Trish, Christy and Stephanie in a heated debate. Their voices low enough that Nidia and Mel couldn't make out what they were saying. They exchanged looks, not doubting for a minute that the four were out to cause trouble.


	3. Vendictive Attacks

A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone!! Hope you are all enjoying your family, friends and most of all this story!!! LOL

Eric made his way out to join JR and the King on commentary. He picked up the spare headset, took a seat and exchanged greetings with the two commentators. JR scanned over his papers, noticing that there was no scheduling of a _guest_ commentator.

"What brings you out of the confines of your luxury office Bischoff?" JR asked, as he made a few notes on his papers.

"JR, that's no way to talk to our General Manager! I'm sure he's out here for the same reason we are. For the **puppies**!" King pulled out his binoculars and focused in on Stacy and Christy, who stood in the middle of the ring.

"Actually, I'm here to check out the action. If all goes well in this match up. Melony will face Trish, next week on RAW, for the Women's Championship title." Eric smiled cockily. Now let the games begin, he thought to himself, as he envisioned Stephanie in the back throwing a hissy fit. Triple H and Stephanie were screwing with the wrong man, on the wrong day.

"Finally that young lady will get the title shot she so rightfully deserves." JR remarked.

"And we'll get to see more puppies! I hope it's a bikini match or a lingerie, pillow fight! Oh boy!" King bounced up and down in his chair, as Eric shot him a warning look.

"It will be none of those King. However, there will be a couple of special stipulations. But you'll just have to stay tuned for those." Eric leaned back in his chair, as Lilian announced the opposing tag team of Nidia and Melony.

Nidia's music filled the arena, as she and Melony made their way down the ramp. Both taking their time, pausing to acknowledge their fans. Mel noticed Eric out of the corner of her eye and whispered to Nid. "Watch yourself. I've got a bad feeling."

Nidia nodded. "You want me to kick things off?"

"Nah, I'll go in first so you can get the pin later." Mel said, as she climbed into the ring. Nidia took her position on the ring apron, surveying their surroundings. If Mel had a bad feeling, Nid knew it was for good reason. Mel opened the match with a couple of arm drags and hip tosses, deciding to keep it simple, to make the match look better. Stacy not being an experienced wrestler, Mel knew she couldn't counter much. They had a seven minute slot to fill, and she'd be damned if she knew how they would manage that. Stacy only had one move and Christy had none. Mel threw Stacy into the ropes a few times, letting Stacy take her down with a weak clothesline. Mel got up and went to work on Stacy's left knee. Shot after, shot Mel kicked away. Stacy fell to the mat and Mel grabbed a hand full of hair, tossing Stacy face first into the mat. Mel went for the tag, only to have Stacy reach out and trip her. That wasn't in the plans, she thought. So they want to play dirty. Mel hit the mat and Stacy went for the cover. One-two-kick out. Stacy got up, pulling Mel to her feet. Stacy threw her into the corner, hitting her signature move. Stacy choked Mel with her long leg, as the referee counted. Stacy was literally trying to hurt her. The referee finally broke the hold and Mel slid down the ropes holding her throat. She quickly shot Nidia a look, that let her know this was no typical match, this was war. Stacy strutted to her corner, proud of what she had just accomplished. Tagging Christy in, she stood on the ring apron, smiling deviously. Mel recovered and made it to her feet, just as Christy shot out her arm for a clothesline, the one move she apparently **could** mimic. Mel ducked the pathetic attempt and nailed Christy with a clothesline of her own. Christy didn't tuck her chin when taking the bump, and her head made aloud thump against the mat. Mel took a hand full of red hair, letting it wrap around her left hand for a better grip, she let lose with a series of stiff right hands. The crowd counted aloud, as Mel gave Stacy a calculating glare. Christy's huge forehead was now busted open, and she was screaming in pain. "You've messed with the wrong bitch today Christy!" Mel said through gritted teeth. Christy was near tears, as she lay in the ring, begging the match to be over. This wasn't what she had signed up for when she entered the Diva search. She lay there, the bright lights beaming down on her, as she waited for Mel to make the tag to her partner Nidia. Christy desperately tried crawling to her corner, as Nidia taunted her. "What's the matter girl? Bit of more than you could chew? Next time, be careful who you align yourself with!" Nidia kicked her in the ribs, for good measure and backed off so that the red head could make the tag. Stacy hesitantly climbed through the ropes, and immediately went for the same old move. Nidia knew it was coming and ducked the clothesline. Nidia went to work on the already battered left leg, choosing to concentrate on the knee. Stacy's leg buckled after the fourth kick. A shooting pain ran up her leg, as she fell to the mat. A relentless Nidia locked Stacy in the Sharpshooter, forcing her to tap out.

"Here are you winners, Nidia and Melony!" Lilian's voice filled the cheering arena. Eric smiled, as he got up from the announcer's table. He took one last look at Nidia and Melony celebrating in the ring, as he walked up the ramp. He had just passed through the curtain, when he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he heard the distinct sound of a steel chair connecting with someone's cranium. The crowd erupted in boos and holy shit chants. Eric ran down the ramp just in time to see Hunter hop the barricade and make a hasty exit through the crowd. Eric jumped in the ring where Nidia and the ref, hovered over a semi-conscious Mel.

"Babe, you ok? Can you hear me?" Eric pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and held it over the pouring gash in her forehead. Nidia and the ref signaled for the medics. Mel could hear him but when she tried to respond, her voice failed her. Her vision was blurry, a blank look registered on her face. Her head throbbed and apparently she was bleeding. She tried to make sense of what had actually happened. All she remembered was their match, the win and Nidia and her standing in the ring. Nid had just climbed through the ropes to leave and Mel was about to do the same, when **_WHACK_**!!! Oh God, someone had attacked her from behind, hitting her in the back with a chair. She recalled falling to her knees, and when she stood to defend herself, she saw Hunter wielding a steel chair, in position to hit her again. Once again, the steel chair made contact. As she fell to the mat, she remembered seeing him swing the chair at Nidia, then things went black.

Mel reached up to touch her forehead. Eric grabbed her hand, preventing her from feeling the gash. He didn't want her to worry. Holding her hand to his chest, he placed a tender kiss above the bleeding wound. "Babe, I'm so sorry. I should have known this would happen. I should have been ringside."

She tried focusing in on his face, but her vision was still jumbled. "It's ok." She whispered. Pain ricocheted through her head. "Nidia?"

"Hey girl! I'm right here. I'm fine. Seems like you are the popular one." Nidia smiled.

"Do I win a popularity prize?" Mel managed a weak grin.

"Shh girl, you just lay still and let the medics check you out. We'll get you a prize later." Nidia winked, and stepped aside letting the medics get to work.

"Is she going to be ok?" Eric asked, his face wrinkled in concern.

"Looks like a concussion. She'll defiantly need stitches. But other than an obnoxious headache for the next few days, she should be just fine. Now, we just need to get her to the back and get her sewn up."

"Come on Mel, we need to get you on the stretcher. You need stitches." Eric reached down and swiftly scooped her up into his arms.

"Put me down Eric! I'll leave this ring the same way I came in, on my own two feet!"

Eric smiled at her strength and determination. Yet he couldn't bring himself to put her down. He felt the need to keep her close, to protect her.

"Eric I'm fine. I was just a little shaken up. I want to show all those **bitches**, Hunter included, that it takes a lot more than that to take me out! Now please...Put me down!" He did as he was instructed and gently put her down. The ref ran over to tell them they had to clear the ring. Thanks to the impromptu attack, the show was severely behind schedule. Mel steadied herself and wiped a trickle of blood from her face. Holding onto Eric and Nidia for support, she managed to leave the ring, amidst cheering fans.


	4. Billion Dollar Confrontation

"What the hell are you trying to pull Bischoff?" Stephanie shrieked. "This is my show, my company and that little bimbo of yours isn't getting a title shot. You have no authority to schedule a match on live tv, without my consent."

Eric fought back the overwhelming urge to slap her smug little face. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Gritting his teeth, as anger engulfed him, he clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. "This isn't entirely _your_ company, you are in full control for this night and that's all. If you don't like my call, take it to the board. Now where the hell is that bastard? Did you tell him to attack Melony? Damn it Stephanie, that was low even for you."

"I don't know what you are talking about Eric. If you are referring to Hunter, he's back at the hotel. And as for the unfortunate accident in the ring, well...that's all it was, an _accident_." Stephanie smirked and crossed her arms over her chest, content that she had won this battle.

Now Eric's temper had hit it's peak. He didn't know how much more of this he could take without hitting the self-righteous, egotistical...he stopped himself mid-thought. "Why you evil bitch! That was no accident. You sent Hunter out there to take her out, to destroy her. And why? All because you hate me that much? Your father brought me into this company so that I could make changes, take WWE to the top like I did WCW. But you keep putting down and dismissing every idea I pitch. Now you want to keep the Women's title on Trish? Or what pass it on to Stacy? Let me guess, one of them is filling in for you when you don't feel like sleeping with your husband. Is that it?"

Stephanie's jaw dropped at that remark, needless to say she was appalled. She slapped Eric across the face. He laughed it off, as Stephanie straightened her spine and placed her hands on her hips. "Did you forget who you were talking to? I think I will give daddy a call and tell him about your insubordination. And as unfortunate as it is, what happened to your little girlfriend, is not my fault. The script received a last minute change. Therefore it was a _legitimate_ run in, setting up a storyline for next week. I just thought I would make that clear, in case you were contemplating pressing charges."

Eric smirked. "That's a load of bullshit and you know it. We never received an _updated_ copy of the script. Because there was no change right? Don't answer that. See you think you have it all figured out, don't you princess. I've been in this business about as long as you've been on Earth. You have no idea how things work. Vince has kept you shielded from the real politics, he's made sure you were protected. Why else do you think he brought me in? You may have grown up in this business but you've been kept in a bubble. If you insist on playing with the big boys, then you'd better prepare for war."

"Are you threatening me Bischoff? You're hanging onto your job by a thread as it is, and I would really hate to see you hanging onto your pathetic life by the same thread."

"I'll tell you this one time princess, and one time only. Keep Mel out of our feud. Your beef is with me, not her. I know all this is because you feel that I am a threat to you and for once, you are right. I'm your _biggest_ threat. Pass it along to your hubby too. This is far from over." Eric walked away, leaving Stephanie in a huff. He could feel her cold, calculating stare on his back.

"I can't believe this. Has all hell broken loose and no one informed me?" Mel asked, as she laid her head on the arm of the sofa. Her head aching from the stitches she had just received.

"You know I always heard this was a crazy business, but I had no idea." Nidia sat down in a chair and slung her legs over the arm.

"Where did Hunter come from anyways?" Mel closed her eyes, trying to recall the events of the night.

"I'm pretty sure he came through the crowd. I was on my way up the ramp, when I saw him on the Titan Tron screen. The fans were going nuts and I turned just in time to see him nail you with the chair. I'm sorry Mel. I tried to get there before he hit you again." Nidia's eyes misted, as she tried to rub away the regret.

"Oh girl. It's no big deal, I've felt worse. I'm glad you didn't make it in time. Then we'd both be laid up." She smiled reassuringly at Nid. "I just wish I knew who was behind this."

Nidia snorted. "You must've gotten hit harder than we thought. You know damn well who's behind this."

Mel raised up, propping herself up on her elbow. "Shit! You're right. So that's what those bitches were plotting. I knew something was up, but to try to take me out? Damn! Is it that serious?"

Nidia shrugged her shoulders. "Apparently so. Since we have some time to kill here, why don't you fill me in on why Stephanie is gunning for you?"

Mel groaned, letting her head fall back to the arm of the sofa. Mel had never really bothered to discuss any of the politics with Nidia, figuring it was best to keep her in the dark as long as possible. As it was, she hated to get into all the technicalities of backstage politics, but there was no way around it now that things were taking a dangerous turn.

"You know the basics. Eric took WCW to the top, went to war with WWE. It was a struggle for a while. With WWE and WCW battling for domination of the ratings. In the end though it was WWE that won and bought out ECW and WCW. Which led to Vince bringing in Eric. Vince had high hopes that Eric could work his magic here, after all Eric likes to think outside the box. Anyway... despite how it all looks, Stephanie McMahon has more control than anybody. Vince has always favored Steph over Shane, over everyone for that matter. The part she plays as daddy's little princess isn't a _part_ at all. After she married Hunter, her thirst for power and control really skyrocketed. Some say she married him only to increase her odds of inheriting **full** control of WWE after Vince retires. So needless to say she hates Eric, because he really tries to improve the company and he likes to try different things. He likes to give the overlooked guys a shot and that irks Steph to death. She wants money and the top names bring money. People pay to see Hunter, Orton and Edge, not guys like Rosey, Maven and Hurricane. But that's where Eric disagrees. He feels that the hardest workers deserve the push. You get where I'm going."

"I've been looking everywhere for you. What the hell happened out there? The whole locker room is in an uproar." Nidia's boyfriend, Christian flew into the office. Mel opened her eyes long enough to mumble a greeting.

"Are you ok babe? I would have been here sooner but since I wasn't scheduled for a match, I went back to the hotel. When I got here everyone was telling me that Hunter went postal during your match. What happened?"

Nidia shook her head. "It wasn't me he was after. It was Mel. I'm fine, but Mel took two pretty bad chair shots."

Christian walked closer to Mel, leaning over her he removed her arm from across her forehead. "Damn girl! Are you alright?"

Mel smiled weakly. "Yeah, I'm all peaches and cream."

Christian rolled his eyes and fell into the chair beside Nidia. "I just mean, are you gonna live? I've been on the receiving end of Hunter's chair shots, they ain't no joke."

"Tell me about it. I'll live, but I can't say the same for Hunter's bitch of a wife."

Christian chuckled. "Well from what I hear, you're gonna have to get in line. As if anyone needed _another_ reason to hate Triple H, the boys in the back are plotting some sweet revenge. You know, Rhyno is looking for you. Jericho, Randy and the others had to hold him down after what Triple H did to you."

"Oh God Christian!" Mel sat straight up on the couch, much to quickly as she swayed with dizziness. Nid walked over two her and handed her two Tylenol's and a bottle of water.

"Baby go get Rhyno before he gets into trouble."

"Uh uh, he's a loose cannon. He almost gored Jericho through the door. It took seven, _seven_ grown men to hold him back."

Nidia rolled her eyes and Mel looked at him pleadingly. "Please smoochy." Both women said in unison, as they batted their eyes at him. "PLEASE!"

"Come on Christian, he's one of our closest friends or have you forgotten?"

Christian sighed, as he got up from his chair, glancing back before he walked out the door, he frowned. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes. Send help!" Nidia threw the bottle of Tylenol at him, as he walked out the door.

A/N: Hope everyone had a Happy Holiday! :) Thanks for the reviews, it helps knowing that some of you actually read and like what I write. Check out my updated profile and join one of my many yahoo groups.:) xoxoxoxox


	5. Gory Revelations

Eric made his way from the trainer's room back to his office. A pang of guilty ripped through him, he had left Mel while she was being stitched up, but it was necessary. The confrontation with Stephanie was long overdue. But what he really wanted was to get his hands on Hunter, or better, get his hands around the thick, meaty neck of one Triple H.

He paused briefly outside his office to answer his ringing cell phone. "Bischoff here." He listened intently as the person on the other end ranted and raved. "Damn, when did they decide this?" Eric went quiet as he glanced at his Rolex. "Look we've got real problems over her Heyman. We can't handle anymore of these surprises." He ran a hand over his hair, Cursing under his breath he slapped the wall with his free hand. "Look I am expecting a board meeting in the next few days. We need to meet, get a plan in the works. This HAS to end and soon. No shady shit either Heyman. We called a truce and as much as I hate working with you, this is the only way." Eric listened as Paul gave his response and hung up the phone. Replacing it in his pocket, he opened the door to his office and was met with a room full of chattering superstars. Making his way to his chair, he nodded and gave Mel a wink. Had the situation not been so serious, he would have at least gave her a kiss before addressing the small group. As it were he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was all he had. Glancing around the room he took notice that most of the people in his office were not only co-workers but his and Mel's close friends.

"Well...I guess there's no need to make small talk. Who wants to vent their anger first?"

"I'll go first. How the hell did this happen?" Jericho asked while pacing the length of the small office. "Since when is it alright for someone to take out..."

He was interrupted by Shelton who piped up from the arm of the couch next to Mel. "Look man, everyone knows Mel is your girlfriend, and if you can't keep her safe then how are we suppose to work in this type of environment? I mean we can protect ourselves sure..but how are we to know what's what if Hunter is pulling this shit during a live television match?"

"Hey I can defend myself." Mel remarked punching Shelton in the arm.

"Yeah Mel we all saw you defending yourself tonight didn't we."

"Well, I didn't see you running out to ringside to offer any assistance."

"That's because I didn't know until after the fact." Shelton looked away trying to hide the guilt and pain he felt by not coming to her aide.

The rest of the room fell silent as they witnessed the unusual exchange between the two. Shane was the first to break the tension. "Eric these are dangerous working conditions. What are we gonna do about it?"

Jericho snorted. "We? What can we do?"

The door to the office swung open. "Where is he? Where is Hunter?" Rhyno snarled through gritted teeth.

Christian collapsed on the couch next to Nidia. "Next time... you get the man beast yourself. It's like he really is part rhino when he gets angry." Nidia punched him in the ribs.

"Shh. This should be interesting."

Rhyno walked over to Mel and set on the edge of the sofa next to her, he looked her in the eyes and lifted a hand to touch the bandage on her head. "I'm going to kill the son of a bitch."

"I'm ok Rhy really. It's just a few stitches."

Eric stood back noticing the look in Rhyno's eyes. It was one he hadn't seen before. Which made his inwardly question Rhyno's motives.

"Rhyno, I'm going to bring this all up at the board meeting. I'm going to make sure some changes go into effect to see that this type of thing never happens to anyone again."

Rhyno stood up clenching and unclenching his fists. "That's it? You're gonna bring it up in a meeting? We're not stupid Bischoff. The board is under Vince's thumb which mean Hunter will barely get a slap on the wrist."

"Gore's right. Vince will probably applaud Hunters actions." Shelton took a drink out of his water bottle as Benoit and Orton entered the office, fresh from their match. "What'd we miss?" Orton asked as he wiped sweat from his body.

"Cut the bullshit Bischoff. What's really going on around here?" Benoit leaned against the door frustration evident in his features. Eric stood up glancing between Rhyno and Benoit who looked ready to explode at any second.

"There's not much I can say right now. As you very well know I don't have much control over the situation. I want to reassure you all though that things are about to take a drastic turn. No one should fear for their safety. It's me that's the wanted man. Step's vendetta is against me, therefore you all should have no worries. Now if you all will excuse me..." Eric trailed off as the fax machine beeped and started spitting out papers. Bischoff picked up the first sheet and plopped down in his chair. Rubbing a hand over his face he muttered a curse. "Close the door Benoit."

The room went eerily still as Benoit shut the door. "What's wrong Eric?" Mel stood up walking over to the desk picking up the piece of paper. Orton, Benoit, Nidia, Christian, Shane, Shelton and Jericho exchanged looks.

"Well..." Shelton prompted.

Eric cleared his throat and took the paper from Mel. "SmackDown just cut Rico, Johnny, and Billy. With more cuts to be announced. More specifically, RAW brand roster cuts will be coming through tomorrow."

"What the hell? What's going on?" Benoit demanded.

"Apparently it's due to financial cutbacks. I'm not sure I believe that but that's the excuse I'm getting."

Jericho laughed. "Financial cutbacks my Canadian ass. We're suppose to believe they can't keep three guys around because they need to save money yet they can throw away a quarter of a million dollars on a worthless Skankathon known as the Raw Diva Search contest and that stupid Million dollar Tough Enough contest?"

"Tell me about it. I didn't make a quarter of a million my first year in the WWE. And I busted my ass. And all these chics do is parade around showing off their Tupperware." Shane pranced around the room mocking whom they could only guess was Christy.

"Don't even get me started on that one Helms." Randy laughed.

"So who's getting axed here?" Rhyno asked as he cracked his knuckles. His temper hadn't calmed any. Nidia and Mel who had remained quiet throughout the discussion, exchanged looks.

Eric shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. I didn't get a list or anything. I told you all I know."

"Do you have any speculations?" Nidia softly asked as Christian pulled her close kissing the top of her head. "I just bought a house, I can't afford to lose my job."

"If I have to speculate, and that's al I can do at this point. Then I would say it won't be anyone who holds a title or gets regular tv time. I mean it would be hard to get rid of a prominent character. But I really don't know."

The room fell quiet once again as everyone seemed to contemplate the security of their careers. "On a brighter note. I'm calling in a favor and Triple H will be defending his title next Monday on Raw. His opponent will be announced at the beginning of the show."

"I want him. I want him one on one in that ring." Rhyno stood toe to toe with Eric. "You put me in that title match or I'm going after Hunter right now." Everyone moved from their spots in anticipation of a fight. They all new to grab Rhyno in the event a rumble broke out because he had the ability to cause real destruction.

Eric didn't back down as the tension was obviously growing between the two. "I can't do that. I'm waiting until after my meeting with the board before I decide anything!"

"And in the meantime I guess I'll take matters into my own hands, while you sit around and let Mel fall victim to his attacks again."

"What would you have me do? I have to maintain some level of professionalism..for the moment anyways. It's not like I can just rip his head..."

"Guys! Come on just drop it! Everyone's frustrated, let's all go out for drinks or something." Nidia slid right in between the two, placing her hands on Rhy's chest pushing him backwards.

"Stay out of it Nid." Christian tugged her by her forearm. She jerked away.

"No I won't. This is ridiculous! We are all arguing amongst ourselves when we should be plotting together to take down HHH and Stephanie. You all seem to be forgetting that it was Mel that was injured out there tonight. Not once have any of you asked what she thinks ought to be done to Hunter. Why don't you let her have a say in the matter?" Nidia and everyone else turned toward the sofa to find Mel gone.

_XXX_

A/N: I really appreciate the reviews. It's people like you that inspire me to keep writing. I've just rediscovered my direction with this fic so hopefully it will get better. I apologize if this chapter wasn't up to par. Yeah I know his name really isn't Rhyno, but it's so much cooler.


	6. Blackmail Plain and Simple

Disclaimer: I own Melony. Everyone else is property of WWE and themselves. I am referring to Rhyno as such because I want to. This is a fictional piece so any characters used are subject to be written as I see fit. Consider yourself warned. Commas are likely missing. Grammar is as best as I could get it and I ran spellcheck. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I appreciate it very much...Enjoy!

* * *

Mel walked into the lobby of the hotel, her mind a cloudy mess. Her body ached as she hurried towards the elevators. She really did hate sneaking out of the arena leaving her well meaning friends to worry about her even more, but she needed to breathe. And they, rightfully so, were smothering her. Hunter was indeed a force to be reckoned with, usually only when Stephanie yanked his chain. As she stepped onto the elevator she couldn't help but wonder if anyone back at the office had even noticed she was missing. Knowing them like she did she speculated one of two things was going on. Either Nid was still trying to calm Eric and Rhyno down or upon realizing she was missing they were all canvassing the arena like a bunch of bloodhounds, with the exception of Christian who was likely trying to convince everyone that they were better off without her. She rolled her eyes and laughed out loud at the thought. The Canadian and her were just like brother and sister. They argued every time they were in the vicinity of each other. Yet as fierce as they disagreed they were equally as protective of each other. They shared an unusual bond even though they rarely showed it.

The elevator door opened snapping Melony out of her thoughts. She stepped into the hallway, rummaging through her purse for her keycard, completely unaware of the hulking figure creeping up behind her. She successfully retrieved her keycard at the same moment her cell phone began to vibrate. Frustration overcame her as she dropped her purse spilling it's contents onto the floor.

"Shit!" She cursed. Dropping to her knees, she began to rake the items back into her purse.

"You make things too easy. One swift kick to the head and you're done for doll."

The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as the all too familiar voice spoke.

"Did you come to finish the job?" Casually she continued to replace the contents back into her purse. Inwardly she tried to calm her nerves. Hunter squatted down in front of Melony.

"Actually, I came to talk to you." He reached out a hand and handed her cell phone to her. Hesitantly she took it and mumbled a thank you. She eyed him quizzically.

"Talk to me? ...Cut the bullshit. You're here to do your bitches bidding right? Come on H, where's the sledgehammer?"

"Those are pretty harsh words coming from such a small package, don't you think?"

"What I think Hunter, is that A: I am not stupid and B: I am not in the mood to 'play the Game'."

Hunter grinned and extended a hand to help her up off the floor. Mel shot him a look, studying his features for some hint as to why he was there. He seemed calm and almost nice, like the Hunter she once knew. This definitely wasn't the H that had just cracked her skull open with a steel chair. As calm as he was she couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was up to no good, despite his politeness.

"Look Mel, I understand you apprehension about me being here. But I came to apologize. I can assure you that I mean no harm."

Warily, she took his outreached hand and they both stood, awkwardly facing each other.

"How's your head?"

"You're kidding me right? How the hell do you think it is?" Mel absently reached upward touching the stitches on her forehead. Right now she really wished she would have stayed at the arena.

"I had no choice. I had to carry out the plan in order to be able to warn you about bigger things." The wrinkles in his forehead were prominent as his face seem to age on the spot.

"As fun as these games are, I really need to get to my room. It's been a long day and I am exhausted." She turned to walk away when he grabbed her by the elbow.

"This is more serious than you realize Mel. Stephanie will stop at nothing to destroy Bischoff. This includes taking you out...permanently."

"Why are you telling me this? What the fuck are you up to Helmsley?"

"Blackmail. Plain and simple. And to protect you from Stephanie." Melony looked at him in complete shock. Was he insane? Blackmail?

"You've got nothing to blackmail me with. That cocky smile spread across his face as he leaned into her and whispered in her ear. "I know about you..." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and touched his nose to hers. "and Rhyno. Now are you ready to listen to me?"

A rush of emotion hit her all at once. Her head began to ache. In an instant her world had shattered. But there was always the chance he was bluffing. After all she and Rhy had gone to a great extent to keep their affair a secret. No one knew, not even Nidia. Although Mel knew that Rhy's little outburst earlier at the arena would definitely arouse some suspicion in Eric. But it could easily be written off due to his quick temper. She flinched as H now had an arm around his shoulder and they began to make their way to her room. "I..I don't know what you are talking about. Everyone knows Rhy and I are close friends, nothing more."

Hunter laughed. "Come on now. You're as pale as a ghost. You really need to work on your poker face. I've got proof." They stopped in front of room 1112 and Mel swiped her keycard.

"Proof? You are crazy. There is nothing going on with me and Rhyno." She walked in ahead of Hunter, headed straight for the mini bar and pulled out a beer. Hunter plopped down on the love seat and pulled out an envelope from his jacket pocket. Her eyes met his as he slowly slid it across the coffee table. She drained the beer and walked the few feet to the table and stood in front of it suspiciously eying the envelope. She took a deep breath trying to muster up the courage to pick it up.

"What do you want from me?" She inquired as she picked up the envelope and removed a handful of pictures. The top picture depicted her and Rhyno arriving at a restaurant hand in hand. The next one was of them in the restaurant, laughing, kissing, and appearing to be quite the couple. Each picture seemed to capture every moment of their date, right up to them leaving the Italian eatery and kissing passionately. There were other photos catching them in compromising positions at different locations.

"Fuck you Helmsley." She threw the pictures at him. He laughed menacingly as he watched her squirm. Her face was beet red with anger and if it was possible he could almost see the steam pouring from her ears. He patted the seat next to him, motioning for her to sit.

"So are you ready to make a deal?"

There was absolutely no way she was going to get out of this. He had too much on her and if Eric ever found out she would lose everything. She had no choice. She paced back to the mini bar and mixed two Vodka tonics and returned to the sofa.

"What's the deal H? What do I have to do to make this all go away?"

"It's really simple Mel... and believe me in the end we both win. I figure if..."

A knock on the door caused Hunter to stop in mid-sentence as they both focused their attention on the door.


	7. A Plan is Formed

Disclaimer: I own nothing. WWE and the respective characters are property of themselves and WWE. I do however own Melony!

A/N: Characters may be a bit OOC, that's why it's called fiction. Special thanks to Discoinferno1, Mentally-Unstable and Justagirl and everyone else who reviews:)

* * *

"Melony? Melony are you in there?" Nidia called out while steadily pounding on the hotel door. 

"Maybe she's not here. Let's go see if the others had any luck." Christian tugged on Nidia's arm and tried to pull her away.

"Oh she's here. I bet she's in there, kicked back, gettin' all liquored up while we are out here scouring the world for her ass. She ain't fooling me!"

Christian raised an eyebrow. "Look if that's the case she deserves the break. And besides I'm not standing here all night. We're supposed to be at the club gettin' jiggy with it or whatever." He leaned against the wall and gazed up at the ceiling.

xXx

Inside Hunter and Melony dared to move.

"What now?" Hunter inquired as he raised his glass to his lips and took a hefty sip of the Vodka tonic.

She took a deep breath. "Just be thankful it's not Eric, you ass!" She stood and motioned for him to follow. "We only have one option here." They stood in front of the bathroom, Hunter still carrying his drink.

Hunter frowned. "Look. I'm the Game. There's no way I'm cowering in the bathroom like some misbehaved dog."

Mel snorted. "Ok, Mr-I-am-the-Game, it's either this or go out there and explain to my friends why the man that cracked my skull with a steel chair is now in my hotel room."

"Point taken." Hunter stepped into the small bathroom. Mel snatched her bathrobe off the towel rack and closed the door. If she wasn't so close to having a nervous breakdown, she might actually find some humor in having Triple H locked away in her hotel bathroom. None the less she was too fearful of Eric showing up before she could get rid of Hunter.

"Now be a good doggy and stay put." Mel shut the door before he could say anything and quickly removed her shoes and jeans. Heading for the door she prayed Nidia wouldn't interrogate her too much. "Coming!" She called out as she took a deep breath before opening the door.

"See. I told you she was here." Nidia elbowed Christian as the door cracked open.

"Hey guys! I'm so sorry for running out on you. But I just couldn't take it any more."

"It's ok girl. You just had us so worried. Why didn't you just tell us you were leaving?"

"Yeah shit-face. At the very least you could have said kiss my ass I'm outta here." Christian stepped forward and attempted to enter the room, Mel threw her arm across the doorway blocking his entrance.

Nidia gave a questioning look at Mel. "What gives girl?"

Mel pushed Christian back into the hallway. "I don't mean to be rude but I'm waiting on Eric. You know I've planned a little special something."

Christian made a face and threw his arms in the air. "Too much info. I'll wait for you in the lobby Nid. Later ass face."

"Later Captain Creepy." Mel stuck out her tongue as Christian turned and made his way to the elevator. She leaned against the door frame absently fiddling with the belt on her robe. "So where did Eric run off too?"

"After we finally got Rhyno and Eric calmed down, we all realized you were 'missing' so we split up to look for you. Eric is covering the arena, Rhyno mumbled something about finding Hunter and of course Christian and I came here."

So that bought her a few more minutes. Now all she had to do was get rid of Nidia. "Ok, well I guess I need to call him. I'll catch up with you later, ok?"

Nidia gave a shrug. "Sure. Are you positive everything is ok?"

"Yes Nidia. My head still aches a little but other than that, I'm cool. Thanks Nid for all your concern."

"That's what friends are for chica. Well after Eric gets here and you guys feel up to it we're headed over to that little pub across the street."

Mel smiled. "I'll keep that in mind but don't count on seeing us over there."

"Oh I get it! Well, we'll call you later to check on you." The two exchanged hugs and Mel watched as Nidia safely got on the elevator. Once the doors slid to, Melony shut her own door and breathed a sigh of relief.

xXx

She grabbed her drink off the bar before heading to the bathroom to alert Hunter that the coast was now clear. She placed a hand on the door knob and flung it open. She found Hunter rambling through her cosmetics case.

Despite the fact that this was the man whom she should rightfully fear she couldn't resist a little humor. " I have a really nice shade of eye shadow that would really make your eyes pop, if you're interested." She teased.

He threw the tube of moisturizer he was holding onto the counter and brushed past her. "I was getting bored."

She followed him back into the room and fell into the chair. "Is that what they call cross-dressing these days? Really Hunter, your secret is safe with me."

"Fuck off."

"Gladly." She drained her glass and plopped it down on the coffee table. "Getting back to business now. What exactly do you expect from me in return for you to keep your mouth shut about Rhy and I?"

Hunter clanked the ice around in his glass before swallowing the last sip. "Well, I was hoping you would talk Bischoff into financially backing me. I want to start my own federation. I want out from the Mc Mahon thumb, mainly Stephanie's ruling fist. I love this business but if she gets full control of WWE... there will be nothing left."

"I don't understand. You have plenty of money, not to mention the Mc Mahon fortune. This makes no sense to me Hunter."

Hunter cleared his throat and leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees. "It's like this. Anything I inquire while married to Stephanie becomes mutual property in a divorce. So she will be entitled to half. Which basically defeats my purpose."

"Didn't you sign a prenuptial agreement to protect each of you?"

Hunter raked a hand over his face and leaned back against the plush sofa. " I signed. So I have no rights to the Mc Mahon estate _if_ I divorce Steph."

"What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I would stay married and eventually take over WWE. But I can't take it with the princess bitch anymore. She shits on everyone's ideas and input, she won't listen to reason and she is so damn controlling. She's going to destroy WWE."

Silence filled the room as Hunter desperately tried to maintain his composure but just thinking of his wife made him want to blow a gasket. All of her stupid ideas and ways of conducting business were about to put him and the whole roster out of a job. So it was understandable that he wanted to secure a spot in the profession he loved so much.

Melony watched the man that only hours ago tried to destroy her own career. His face told the story that words couldn't. Genuine worry and desperation etched his features. It was then she saw him as the Hunter she once knew.

" I'll talk to Eric as soon as he gets back. I can't promise you anything. Shit Hunter, you know as well as I do he's not going to do you any favors. Not after what you did. Furthermore he's going to be suspicious as to why I'm helping you. This is no-good H. No good at all."

Hunter got up and pulled on his jacket. "Melony, I came to you not because I wanted to blackmail you but because I trust you. I knew you would never listen to me otherwise." He paused seemingly searching for the right words. "I know if anyone can get through to Eric it's you. My plan is solid and if you don't believe me here's a small outline." He pulled a thick envelope out of his coat and laid it on the coffee table. " The more detailed proposal is in my car. I can provide it upon Bischoff's request."

"That's all terrific Hunter, but what reason do I give Eric for helping you?"

H opened the door and stepped into the hall. A smile formed on his lips. " One more of the reasons I came to you. You're smart and resourceful. You'll think of something." With that he strolled down the hallway to the elevator leaving Mel to think of another lie to cover the ones she was steadily telling or rather _not_ telling.


	8. Dirty Little Secrets

Disclaimer: I own Melony. All else belongs to WWE and the respective persons used.

Author's Note: I apologize for the short chapter but I needed to fill it in a little before al hell breaks loose. The next chapter will be a short one too.

Eric stood at the counter of the car rental agency. His nerves were shot. After the altercations between he and Rhyno, the incident between Mel and Triple H and her running out on everything, he found himself frazzled. Add to the stress his body was now running on caffeine and caffeine alone. He didn't recall the last meal he'd had. He almost jumped out of his skin as the girl behind the counter brought him his key.

"Here you go sir. If you could just sign here." She motioned to the yellow slip of paper and returned his credit card. Eric reached for the pen, his hand trembling from the caffeine overload. He should be thinking of getting food into his system but all he really wanted was a couple of stiff shots of bourbon. He signed his name on the receipt, took the keys and checked his watch.

Eric made his way down the rows of rental cars, stopping at marker 211. Double checking his key tag for accuracy he proceeded to the trunk of the car. He threw his bag inside and slammed it shut. Picking up his briefcase he smiled ruefully as he thought of the contents it held. Rather he smiled for what it represented... his freedom.

Once he was behind the wheel he put the key in the ignition and dreaded the drive ahead. His mind so wearily focusing on the meeting ahead. Once he was out from under the controlling thumb of the McMahon clan the better life would be. His cell phone vibrated in the seat next to him, the caller id alerting him that it was Melony on the other end. Sure he felt a little guilty running out before he ever made sure that she was ok. But he knew that she would be safe even if it was Rhyno that would be protecting her.

"Hi baby."

"Eric! Where are you?"

Eric pulled out of the rental agency and turned right onto the busy freeway. "I'm on my way to Stamford."

"Stamford? Why didn't you come here first? I wanted to go with you, after all this does involve me."

Eric came to a stop at a traffic light. His mind a hundred miles away as he gazed out the window. He wasn't sure what his reasoning was for not going to the hotel first. Just that he wanted to get this meeting with the board over with.

"I knew you needed your rest and honestly I really didn't want you to come with me. You don't need the added stress of this meeting. Take it easy baby. I've got everything under control."

"That's what you keep telling me Eric. But I've got the strangest feeling that you're keeping me in the dark about something. She sighed.

"You'll know more as soon as I'm out of this meeting I promise."

"But I don't understand. I thought you were headed to WWE headquarters to discuss the incident with HHH."

"I am sweetheart but I can't tell you everything right now. I have a meeting with Heyman on the side. That's the big secret Mel. I promise I'll fill you in as soon as I get back."

"I don't appreciate you keeping secrets from me Eric. And furthermore, I don't want you to risk your job trying to take Hunter down, he's not worth it."

"He may not be worth it Mel, but your safety and the rest of the locker rooms safety is worth it." Not sure he wanted to add more fuel to the fire Eric went silent for a minute before deciding that he really had nothing to lose now. "Let's not go there Melony. We both know I'm not the only one with secrets."

"What does that mean?"

"Rhy was awfully protective of you earlier." Eric took a deep breath wishing already that he had thought more before he spoke. He wasn't stupid, he saw the look in Rhyno's eyes. There was more to it than just a friendly concern. But right now he wasn't so sure he was ready to hear the truth even if she admitted to anything.

"You know he's like a brother to me Eric. What are you getting at?"

Eric locked his eyes on the road ahead. Every passing car light was like a realization for him. All that he had, all that he wanted was worth fighting for at any cost. And he was prepared to risk it all to gain it all.

"Nothing Mel. I love you." Eric folded the phone shut and threw it on the passenger seat. In due time it would all work out, he just had to hold onto that.

oOo

Mel listened to the dial tone on the phone. She just couldn't understand what had gotten into Eric. She really didn't want to think about what he was implying about secrets. After all she'd been through today alone she really needed to relax if at all possible and forget the day. Her problems wouldn't magically disappear but she could at least try to forget them until she could figure out how she would handle Hunter. Without another thought she picked up her purse and headed out the door. She could always count on one man to make her forget everything.


	9. Chaotic Atmosphere

Mel walked a block down the street to the club where everyone was hanging out. The warm evening air felt so good against her skin and she debated skipping the club scene in favor of a walk. For once her mind seemed relaxed and it was nice to be without all the chaos that consumed her life. As her luck would have it though, she spotted Rhyno outside the club as she crossed the street.

"It's a nice night." He offered a smile and reached a hand out rubbing it down her bare arm. "What's up? He asked as he noticed the distant look in her eyes.

She shook her head noting the look of concern on his face. His overprotective nature was part of his charm. "Nothing Rhy. I've just got a lot on my mind."

"Wanna talk about it?"

She linked her arm with his, gently nudging him toward the entrance of the club. "Maybe later. Right now I just want you to help me forget everything."

He discreetly placed a quick kiss on her cheek before they entered the club.

Once inside the club, Mel immediately wished she'd opted for the walk alone. It seemed the entire RAW roster had chosen club Atmosphere. Including Hunter, Stephanie, Stacy and their crew. Mel found herself wondering how well Hunter would play his part. Their alliance was sketchy at best. She had to be out of her mind to join forces with the cerebral assassin, no matter what he had on her or thought he had. "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer." She mumbled as they made their way through the crowd finally spotting Nidia, Christain, Jericho and Lilian at a table in the VIP section.

"Is there room for two more?"

"Mel! Hey Rhy." Nidia jumped out of her seat and greeted them with a hug. "I thought you and Eric were busy getting jiggy or whatever."

"Nidia!" Melony's face turned red. She was uncomfortably aware of Rhyno's eyes on her. Nervously she tugged on her earring. "Eric is in Stamford. So it looks like I'm all yours tonight." Her hand secretly squeezed Rhy's biceps letting him know the last comment was directed at him.

"Well we're glad you're here. Now we can have some real fun." Nidia popped her gum and plopped down in Christians lap. "Hey you remember that bar we ended up at in..."

Rhy pulled up a chair for Mel and excused himself to get the next round of beers.

"Knoxville." Christian finished for her. "There will be no repeat of that night... will there?"

Mel laughed. "I think it's safe. I don't see any mechanical bulls in here."

"No but there's a couple of cages around the dance floor." Jericho motioned toward the floor.

"Oh no. Don't even think about it." Lilian laughed although she was a little worried that Chris might actually give a repeat performance.

"No worries, unless of course there's a dare? A bet?" Chris challenged Christian with a look.

"No way man. I'm on my best behavior tonight."

"Since when?" The foursome questioned in unison.

"Since I'm scheduled to be in a TLC match tomorrow night. I have to keep this body in supreme condition."

"Again, since when?" Mel teased and threw a cashew in his direction.

Before Christian could retort Rhyno returned with a tray of beers. Mel stood and relieved him of a couple of the mugs when something across the room caught her attention. Some sort of drama was erupting at the McMahon-Helmsley table, Stephanie was in Stacy's face delivering some heated words but Stacy wasn't backing down. Mel and the others curiously watched the unfolding of events between the Divas. Stacy now had a finger in Stephanie's face and was spewing out some strong words of her on. Steph cocked her hand back preparing to slap the leggy diva but Stacy caught her arm and twisted it behind Steph's back. Over the music they could hear her screaming for Hunter to do something. But Hunter who had been sitting at the table got up and walked over to the bar, giving his wife a shrug before turning his back on her. Stacy laughed and released her hold on Steph's arm before shoving her away from the table. Steph turned to the blonde and hissed something then grabbed her purse and walked out.

Christan took a drink from his beer. "Should we do something?"

"Yeah, take a picture." Nidia was reaching for her cell phone.

"Hey man. Rhy!" Jericho stood up quickly but before anyone realized what was happening he was across the club and had knocked Hunter off his chair.

"Oh shit!" Mel took off across the dance floor, Christian and Jericho not far behind. Before she could make it to Rhy he'd managed to hit Hunter again and his nose and mouth were bleeding profusely. Mel grabbed Rhy just as he was about to swing again. "Rhy!" She screamed, willing him to stop. He froze his fist locked in position.

"Rhyno man, come on, let's get some air." Jericho and Christian tried to push him away but his temper was in full force and there was no moving the man-beast until he was ready to move. With his nostrils flaring and his eyes filled with rage he took one step closer to H. "If you even look at Melony I will kill you!"

Mel stepped in front of him putting herself in between H and Rhyno. "Please Rhy go with Christian." He gave her a bewildered look and reluctantly walked away expecting her to follow. Jericho held out his arm. "Come on, I'll walk you back to the table."

Hunter, who was busy holding a wad of napkins over his nose watched the two curiously. It was apparent she had a lot of people that really cared about her. No doubt she was one hell of a woman which was one of the reasons Hunter had enlisted her help. She wasn't like all the other bimbos, his wife included. Mel was a different breed to say the least.

"I'll be ok. I need to have a word with Hunter."

"Like hell you do. Now come on." He reached for her arm and she yanked away from him.

"Look Chris I appreciate your concern but I think I'll be ok. There's plenty of people around."

"But what could you possibly have to say to him?"

Mel smiled sweetly and a sudden a pang of guilt hit her hard. She was lying to everyone and she hated it. Her friends only had her best interest at heart and she was deceiving them, but she really had no choice. She was drowning in lies with no sign of a lifesaver. And she wondered if it would all be worth it in the end.

Mel nodded toward the table where Lilian and Nidia sat. "Lilian appears lonely Chris. Go on. I'll be fine."

Chris glanced at Hunter. "If you lay one hand on her, I won't hesitate to unleash hell on you." With that he walked away.

Mel sat down at the bar next to Hunter and ordered a beer. She waited until the bartender placed it in front of her before she spoke. "There's no way we can keep this from Rhy. He deserves to know and if I don't tell him, he's going to kill you Hunter."

Hunter smiled cockily, blood still staining his face. "Ah, this is nothing. I've had worse."

"This isn't funny. I'm going to tell him and you can't stop me."

"If I can't stop you then why didn't you go ahead and tell him without consulting me?"

She took a drink of her beer and silently repeated his question to herself. Why did she feel the need to come to H about this? But deep down she new the answer.

"Because I want you to assurance that things won't change, that you won't tell Eric anything."

Hunter looked at her, his expression turning serious. "Can you assure me that beast boy will go along with our plan?"

"Leave Rhy to me. I'll fill him in and everything will be fine." She finished off her beer and gestured to H's face. "I'm sure you'll agree that you deserved this after cracking open my skull, right?"

Hunter shrugged. "Like I said, I've had worse. Just put a leash on him and a muzzle on Jericho and I'll be good."

Mel stood to leave. "You know I could just tell Eric about Rhyno myself and this would all be over in a matter of seconds."

Hunter laughed. "But you won't."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because you don't want to hurt the old man. Admit it, if all this came out in the open your loyalties and your heart lie with Eric. Right or wrong?"

Mel was in shock had he really asked her that? What gave him the right to inquire about her personal feelings? But at the same time he had made a point that she hadn't even bothered considering. At some point in time she was going to have to make a choice.


	10. No Harm, No Foul

Stamford, CT

The meeting with the board went exactly as Eric suspected it to. Linda and Shane McMahon sided with him and agreed that family or not, business came first and HHH was a hazard and needed to be reprimanded for his actions against Mel.

He saw no need in bringing up Stephanie's involvement in things; even though he was sure she was the driving force behind Hunter's actions as of late. It wasn't like anyone would actually hold the billion dollar princess accountable for anything. She always got whatever she wanted without any repercussions. Not that any of that mattered now. The meeting was just a formality as Eric knew the outcome of things would be up to one man and one man only- Vincent Kennedy McMahon. And it didn't look too promising for Eric or Mel. Everyone knew that Vince didn't see any dangers with people being blindsided with steel chairs. His sentiments being storyline or no storyline, when you sign a contract with the WWE and step inside the ring you know the dangers you face. With that Eric knew he was fighting a losing battle, and all he could do now is wait.

Wait for a call.

Wait for a sign.

Wait for the devil himself.

--

Eric slid into a booth at the back of the diner and ordered a cup of coffee. Maybe this wasn't the best place to hold a meeting with Heyman but Eric needed witnesses in case Paul went off the deep end.

Bischoff placed his phone on the table so that the screen was easily viewable. He checked his watch for the time and raked a hand over his face, immediately he thought of Mel and the way she would run her soft hands down the side if his face and over his chest. Chills ran down his spine and he reached for the phone. He needed to hear her voice and words of comfort so he could get through his meeting. But he would have to settle for her voice mail.

"Babe, I just needed to hear your voice. It's been a rough day." He paused momentarily as he tried not to picture her hands all over _him_. He couldn't help but wonder if she was with _him_ at that very moment. "Call me when you get this Mel. I miss you and love you."

Any other man would be furious if they suspected their girl of cheating but Eric wasn't any other man. He had spent his whole life searching for love and when he finally found it with Melony he was determined to keep it at any cost even if it meant paying Rhyno to sleep with her and keep her happy when he couldn't. Eric had picked Rhy because he noticed the way Mel looked at him and it was perfect because Rhyno seemed so cold and incapable of falling in love. After all Eric was old enough to know how the game was played and he was fine with it. What was the harm? On one hand he had an overpaid and ready to please employee and his much loved, attention seeking girlfriend. They were the perfect match. And while he wished it was himself paying her the attention she needed, he was confident that business came first, it was what mattered most in the long run. And once business was secure he and Mel would be alright.

Alright without Rhyno.

--

Eric was jarred from his thoughts when the bell on the diner's door rang. Exhaling sharply he braced himself for the hours ahead.

Paul Heyman slid into the booth opposite Eric and greeted him.

"Heyman." Eric nodded as the waitress filled both men's cups with fresh coffee. "Are things on schedule?"

Heyma smiled. "Just as we agreed. The plane should land shortly."

"And until then?"

Heyman took a sip of his coffee. "We wait."

Eric met his glare. "What's your take in this Heyman- really?"

Paul smiled sadistically. "Same as you Bischoff. I want to take Vince down. Face it; we're the ones who built up the WWE to where it is today. The gimmicks, the storylines, scouting the talent. We did all the work while Vince just sat back and raked in the cash."

"Point well taken. So can we call a truce and assure each other that there will be no backstabbing?" Eric extended his hand across the table and inwardly cringed at the thought of making a deal with Heyman.

"If it means making the McMahons face bankruptcy, you can bet your life on it." Paul reached over and shook hands with his new partner in crime.

--

Melony rolled over in bed and snuggled closer to Rhyno who pulled her close and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, you're still awake?" She asked sleepily as she trailed her hand over his chest and down his taut stomach where her fingers teased the hair below his navel.

"Yeah." Came his simple reply. For hours since their lovemaking ceased he lay there staring at the ceiling wishing, hoping he could control the feelings stirring inside of him. She was supposed to be a job to him, another rung on the ladder to the top. But as he had confronted HHH earlier that night, Rhy knew he was in a dangerous position. And that position entailed him to winning one hand and losing the other. Basically it was career versus love, a matter that he never thought he would have to choose between.

Mel sat up on the bed and pulled on her silk robe. "I'm going to get a drink, want anything?"

"I'll take a beer."

He watched, aching as she walked away. Needing to get a grasp on reality he pulled on his shorts and walked out onto the balcony. The night air was humid as he leaned on the banister resting his head in his hands.

--

She stood at the door watching him trying to pinpoint what had made tonight so different. Normally when they were together he was laid back but tonight he was tense and distant. Even right now as she watched him she could tell that something was bothering him. She walked up behind him sitting their drinks on either side of him and wrapped her arms around his and let her head roast on his back. He placed his hands over hers and exhaled.

"What's wrong with you Rhy?"

"Nothing babe. Life is good."

She let her arms drop from his waist and stood beside him. "You're a horrible liar."

He picked up his beer and took a drag. "I don't know how much longer I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Be the other man." He downed the rest of the beer and walked back inside and got dressed.

"It's never bothered you before, why now?" She snapped as she trailed after him.

He pulled on his discarded shirt and slipped on his sneakers, not bothering to tie them. "Isn't it obvious that I care about you Mel? Have you ever thought that maybe I want more from you or that I just don't like to share?"

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Are you fucking kidding me? You mean to tell me that all of a sudden you're in love with me?"

"I didn't say I love you. I said I care about you."

She sat down on the edge of the bed, trying to absorb what he had just admitted, as he stood up to leave. "Rhy wait."

He stopped in his tracks not even bothering to turn and face her.

"Rhy, I don't know what to say. I mean, I thought this was just a fling. I never expected you to fall for me or vice versa."

He turned to her hope filling his chest. "Are you saying that you care about me?"

"No. I mean maybe." She chewed her lip nervously. "I do care about you Rhyno, but I love Eric."

He balled his fists in anger. How she could love a man that paid someone else to keep her happy he would never understand but he refused to tell her that secret because he didn't want to be the one to hurt her. "You've made your choice then." Rhy kissed her one last time before storming out.


End file.
